


Words can wait until some other day

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Betrayal, M/M, double agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t have time to formulate a plan, surrendering solely to his flight instincts.<br/>He turns the corner that leads out to the main street when suddenly-</p><p>“Blaine Anderson, you're under arrest for treason and aiding and abetting Public Enemy Number One, Sam Evans.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words can wait until some other day

**Author's Note:**

> For _Anon_ who asked for _#11 "You don't need to protect me"_ from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/140972524830/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and) list.
> 
> Heavily influenced by my **Marvel's Agent Carter** Season One rewatch.
> 
> Title from **Harry James (feat. Kitty Kallen)** 's _"It's Been a Long, Long Time"_

The sound of his footsteps bounce off the walls, his heart pounding frantically as he runs down the alley. He doesn’t have time to formulate a plan, surrendering solely to his flight instincts.

He turns the corner that leads out to the main street when suddenly-

“Blaine Anderson-”                  

He halts. His heart nearly jumps out of his chest. Of all the people hunting him down, Sebastian Smythe isn’t one he had expected to see in this alley. But he supposes it shouldn’t surprise him; Sebastian may be a novice but he’s an excellent agent.

“-you’re under arrest for treason and aiding and abetting Public Enemy Number One, Sam Evans,” Sebastian states firmly, the Revolver pistol trained strategically at his chest.

“Sebastian-” he pleads as his eyes fall on the barrel of the gun. “-there’s more to this. More than you can understand.”

“Turn yourself in, tell me everything,” Sebastian says, those green eyes regarding him carefully.

“I can’t do that. There’s something much bigger than you and me, bigger than the Bureau at play here,” he explains. “These are dangerous people-”

“You don’t need to protect me,” Sebastian bellows, the gun shaking slightly in his grip.

“Sebastian, please-” he pleads again, taking a step forward.

“Stop!”

He stops in his tracks and notes how much Sebastian’s hands are shaking now. He hates the way everything is playing out, hates the way Sebastian had found out about all the things he had done. He had wanted to tell Sebastian the truth so many times before but he couldn’t bring himself to; it was too dangerous. He would never forgive himself if anything bad were to happen to Sebastian.

“You’re not going to shoot me,” he says matter-of-factly.

“Oh, so now you’re going to use my feelings for you against me?” he demands angrily.

He’s silent. He would never use it against Sebastian; ever. But he _is_ counting on it to not get shot.

He sees the muscles along Sebastian’s jaw clench, there’s hurt in his eyes- Sebastian feels betrayed.

“Tell me something,” Sebastian says, adjusting his grip on the gun. “Was it real? Everything with you and me? Or was it just a ploy to get information about the case from me?

Memories of the night Sebastian had professed his feelings for him plays in his mind’s eye. He recollects the feel of Sebastian’s lips on his, how he had tasted, how his skin had felt naked against his. He feels sick to his stomach; Sebastian thinks everything between them is a ruse. But it isn’t. He needs Sebastian to know that.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” he breathes.

He hangs every truth in the words. Sebastian is the one real thing in his life since the plight with Sam Evans began.

The country had declared Sam Evans as Public Enemy when his technological inventions had turned up in the hands of crime lords and other criminal organizations. But he knows his friend is being set up, a patsy for something bigger that’s being orchestrated by people in high places.

He needs to find out the truth. He needs to help clear Sam’s name. So he uses his detective skills and resources to do just that. That was how he had met Sebastian; a rising agent with the Bureau. But there were times that he needed to do things that broke the law to hunt for leads, things that deemed him a renegade.

“You’re a traitor to your country,” Sebastian says through gritted teeth.

“You’ve got it all wrong.”

Suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, Sebastian lowers his gun.

He sighs, relieved. He wants nothing more that to run into Sebastian’s arms, to tell him _thank you_ , to kiss him. But there isn’t time- he’s wasted enough already. He takes the opportunity to slowly walk out of the alley, walk away from Sebastian.

“Blaine-” Sebastian calls.

He stops and turns to look at the man he loves. Sebastian looks so hurt and betrayed and conflicted that it pains him to the core. He wishes he can make it disappear, to have Sebastian feel only happiness, to feel only his love.

“-don’t run,” Sebastian begs. “If you run, I’ll know it’s true.”

His heart shatters at the impact of the words. Every fibre in his body is begging him to stay. He can’t bear for Sebastian to think him a criminal, a traitor. But he runs out of the alley anyway. He can’t afford to lose any more time. Sam needs him.

 _Sam needs me_ , he repeats to himself like a mantra. And he focuses on that one fact as his feet carry him away from Sebastian, letting the sounds of his footsteps drum out the pain festering within.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
